The Stranger You Know
by CPCap83
Summary: **Log onto my profile to vote on CH. 7!** When the Sovereign with the help of Hope, comes up with a plan to finally destroy Hercules, Xena pays the price. The end result is Hercules on trial for his life, charged with the attempted murder and rape of Xen
1. The Troubled Visitor

The Stanger You Know

By: CPCap83

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Xena or Hercules. I know where I am going with this story, just not sure who or what in involved in it. The disclaimer will get more detailed as I go along.

Summary: When the Sovereign comes up with a plan to finally get Hercules, Xena pays the price. The end result is Hercules in on Trail for the attempted murder and rape of Xena!

Author note: I have not written any fan fiction in a long time! This has been a story in my head that I have wanted to write for a while now. Please send me your reviews, it's the only way that I'll learn.

Chapter One

"A Troubled Visitor"

It was a mild evening in Amphipolis. The town had settled down for the night after a long day of hard work. Meals have been cooked, eaten and cleaned up after as the people prepared for the next day's events. The very same thing was occurring in the tavern owned and operated by Cyrene. Today was a day that was made special by the arrived of her daughter and friend, Xena and Gabrielle. After attending to her motherly duties by making sure that both women have been feed, she was finally able to sit down, relax, and inquire of their recent adventures.

"And you just stood there?" Cyrene asked.

Xena nearly choked on her drink, "Yes, but only for a minute. I had to take in the situation before I could act."

"She is just saying that to cover up the fact that she had no idea what was going on. The whole thing took us both by complete surprise. But her face was priceless!! She stood there with her mouth open for about fifteen seconds!" Gabrielle injected, and then diverted her eyes away from Xena who was giving her a 'shut up before I do something' look.

Cyrene laughed and picked up the remaining dishes on the table and made her way into the kitchen. "You girls have had a long day, and good night's rest is just what you need. I had one of the servers prepare the rooms before I sent her home. They're all ready when you are."

"Thanks mom, I think that I will turn in for the night. I'll see you two in the morning." Xena stood up and kissed her mother on the cheek and put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. She started to walk to the steps when a familiar voice interrupted her plans.

"So you just leave without so much as a 'hello' to an old friend?"

"Hercules!" Gabrielle shouted nearly turning the table that she was sitting at over as she ran towards the heroic demigod. She embraced the man as Xena walked over.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you see the sign? We're closed for the night." Asked Xena with humor in her voice. Hercules released Gabrielle as Xena stretched out her hand. Instead of shaking it, he pulled her into a hug. Xena was taking back for a moment by the strength of the embrace. Something wasn't right. He had never come to Amphipolis before, and hadn't sent word to her that he wanted to meet. She would have to get him alone later and ask him what was going on. All of her thought were demised when her mother came back into the room.

"Gabrielle you're going to wake the entire village!" She walked to Hercules and offered her hand in the same fashion that Xena had earlier done. "Well, this is indeed a surprise. The mighty Hercules. I have been after Xena for a long time to arrange for the two of us to meet. I have always wanted to speak to the man who is credited for returning my daughter to me."

Hercules shook Cyrene's hand. "If I had known that I would have visited sooner I assure you. But as you know better than anyone, Xena is not always forthcoming with the information." Cyrene nodded her head and three out of the four people in the room joined in a round of laugher.

"Thank you everyone. I glad you all can come together over my shortcomings. Mother, do you mind getting some food for Hercules, and making up a room for him. He's probably come a long way and would like to freshen up." That was the understandment of the year. Hercules looked like he had not shaven in awhile. His hair was a bit longer, and didn't look like his normal, cheery self. Add that to the fact that Iolaus was not with him, she was concerned about him.

"Of course, where are my manners? You just sit down and I will get everything set up. Be just a moment."

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. Is it possible to borrow Xena for a few minutes? There is something that I need to talk to her about."

She knew that something was off about him. He had come to speak to her. "Yes, let's go upstairs. That will give Mother some time to get your room prepared, and she can leave your meal in the room. Follow me." Xena lead the way up the stairs to her room with Hercules following. A confused Cyrene and Gabrielle watched in silence.


	2. One Locked Door

The Stanger You Know

By: CPCap83

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Xena or Hercules. However, Mathis, Caltina, and Samus are mine. I know where I am going with this story, just not sure who or what in involved in it. The disclaimer will get more detailed as I go along.

Summary: When the Sovereign with the help of Hope comes up with a plan to finally destroy Hercules, Xena pays the price. The end result is Hercules is on trial for the attempted murder and rape of Xena!

Author note: I have not written any fan fiction in a long time! This has been a story in my head that I have wanted to write for a while now. Please send me your reviews; it's the only way that I'll learn.

Chapter Two

"One Locked Door"

Cyrene always woke up early. She was up before most of the field workers, and shop owners. This was because many of them stopped by in the morning for breakfast, before starting the work day. By the time that Gabrielle came downstairs, the tavern was packed with customers.

"Good Morning Cyrene, do you need any help?"

Cyrene smiles and put a plate full of food and a cup of cider down in front of Gabrielle. "I do this every day, but thank you. Wait; there is something that you can do. Do you mind watching the bar while I bring Xena up her meal? I don't want to run out of food before she decides to grace us with her presences. "

"She's not up yet? That is not like her. Maybe Hercules and she were up late last night talking. Have you seen him yet?"

"No, I'm a little afraid of what or who I will find when I go up there." The two women exchanged a knowing smile.

"It'll be fine. You go; I'll keep an eye out down here." Cyrene thanked her as she grabbed a tray of food and made her way up the stairs to the family's quarters.

When Cyrene arrived at the door to Xena's room, she knocked on the door. "Xena, I brought you up some food. Time to get up now." She attempted to open the door, but found that it was locked. Cyrene continued to knock and call for Xena, but with no success. Becoming worried, she bent down to place the tray on the floor and reached into her pocket to get her keys. She always kept her spare keys on a ring. Finding the appropriate key, she was able to open the door. The sight that greeted her shocked her to her very core, and she let out a scream.

Gabrielle could not remember when she had last run that fast, but she made it to the source of the scream in record time. She found Cyrene in Xena's room leaning over her. Cyrene was franticly running her hands over Xena's face, hair and arms, speaking words to her that Gabrielle couldn't hear from where she was standing. A cold shiver ran through her as she was drawn to Cyrene's side. As she got closer, Gabrielle could hear what Cyrene was saying.

"Wake up…no…no…please gods no….Xena, its mama, wake up…" Gabrielle up to this point had kept her sight on Cyrene, but slower moved her eyes to the form on the bed. Xena's face was a mix of colors. There were black, purple and blue marks all over her face and upper body. Her skin was so pale, that you would be sure that she died if you couldn't see her chest rising and falling.

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked, knowing full well that Cyrene didn't know.

"I don't know, go…get help. Please hurry." Gabrielle's heart broke hearing the way that Cyrene asked. It was truly the voice of a mother, whose heart was breaking. Gabrielle wanted to stayed but her body took over and she found herself leaving the room, despite her heart's yearning to stay.

Once Gabrielle was downstairs, she started to yell for help. "Is there a healer in here? Can someone help me? My friend, she's hurt. She needs help now!"

A few of the men sitting near the door ran out of the building, and a few minutes later returned with an elderly woman. Not far behind her were a group of soldiers. The soldiers started questions as of to what had happened.

Gabrielle directed the women, who had identified herself as a healer, to the room. Without another word, the women follow Gabrielle's directions and when upstairs to see what she could do. The people in the traven had directed the soldiers to Gabrielle for answers.

"Hello, I'm Mathis. I am captain of the guards stationed here in Amphipolis under King Gavin. What is the problem?"

"My friend, Xena, she's hurt. It looks as if she was attacked." Gabrielle explained trying to shallow her tears. This was not the time to fall apart. She could do that later when she knew Xena was safe.

"If that is true, I assure you we will find who did it. Can I see her?" Mathis asked.

Gabrielle did not knowing what to do, so she just nodded her head, and turn to the stairs. Mathis and two of the guards followed her. The rest of the groups of guards were left downstairs to await orders. When they arrived at the door, the healer came out.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I cannot allow you in here yet."

"And the reason for that Caltina?" Asked Mathis

Caltina pulled Mathis and Gabrielle aside from the group and spoke to him in hushed tones. "Her mother is cleaning her up now. When she has finished, I will be able to see the injuries more clearly. However, upon my first assessment of her I can tell that there are signs of rape."

Gabrielle let the tears that she had been holding back fall, as Mathis bowed his head and sighed deeply "And she is unconscious still?" he asked. Caltina said yes and moved aside as Cyrene came out of the room. Caltina walked in and shut the door behind her.

Mathis pulled the two women into the family sitting room that was across the hall. As they sat Mathis asked, "Can anyone tell me what happened?"

Cyrene stared, "I was bringing her up some food. The door was locked so I called out to her. I didn't get any responds, so I used my master key to open the door. When I walked in, I found her." At the end of the statement, she choked up and put her hand up to her mouth.

Gabrielle placed her hand on Cyrene's arm. "I heard Cyrene scream; I came up here and saw Xena. That was all I saw."

"Did either of you hear anything?" Both shook their head. "Was there just the three of you here last night?"

For the first time since breakfast, Gabrielle remembered Hercules. She hadn't seen him yet today. "There is Hercules. He hasn't come down yet today. Someone needs to tell him what is going on. I'm sure he didn't hear anything, if he did, we would've known of this before this morning."

"_The Hercules_?" Gabrielle nodded. "What room is he in?" Cyrene pointed towards a room a few doors down. Mathis signaled for one of the guards to go to the room. The guard walked over, knocked on the door and entered.

When the guard returned, Mathis asked what was in the room. The guard replied, "Sir, there's nobody in there. The bed is still made and there is a plate of cold food on the table uneaten. Nobody slept there last night."

Mathis turned to the woman again, "What happened last night?"

"We just got in yesterday afternoon. Cyrene made us dinner. When we were just about to turn in for the night, Hercules showed up." Gabrielle recalled.

"What happened after he arrived?" Mathis inquired.

This time Cyrene spoke, "Nothing much, he wasn't hungry, He just wanted to talk to Xena. That was the last I saw of them both."

"What did he want to talk to her about?"

"I don't know. He didn't say, they just went upstairs." Cyrene said innocently.

"He went upstairs with her? Alone?"

Cyrene couldn't help but let a small laugh slip. "He's Hercules, if I can't trust him with my daughter, who can I trust?

Mathis looked at Cyrene, and took a deep breath in. "And you said that you had to unlock the door?" Cyrene nodded, "So whoever did this had to have left by going out the window."

The second guard spoke up, "But Sir, We're on the second floor, that a big drop for a man to make without a sound, or injury."

Mathis looked from his guard to the women, "You are correct, a _man_ couldn't make that drop without causing himself an injury, ever if it's just a minor one. However, I'm sure that a demigod could do it without any problems at all. Someone would have heard a noise of some sort. We'll question the neighbors to see if anyone heard anything. Samus, go tell the men downstairs to start with the customers, and move out to the neighbors."Samus saluted Mathis and left.

At that moment Caltina walked out of the room. "Mathis, I think that I may have found something." He turned to the healer, and she handed him a piece of clothing. Mathis looked at it and faced Cyrene. "Doesn't look like something our victim would wear." Handing it over to Cyrene, "Do you know who this belongs to?"

Cyrene looked down at what Mathis had handed her. It was a pale yellow vest. "Yes, this belongs to Hercules."

Mathis nodded his head and walked over to the last remaining guard and asked him for a piece of parchment. When the man produced it, Mathis took a few minutes to write on it. When he was finished, he handed it back to the guard and sent him away.

Gabrielle was becoming more and more curious, "What was that?"

"I just issued an arrest order for Hercules."


	3. The Shackle of Justice

The Stanger You Know

By: CPCap83

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Xena or Hercules. However, Mathis, Caltina, King Gavin and Samus are mine. I know where I am going with this story, just not sure who or what in involved in it. The disclaimer will get more detailed as I go along.

Summary: When the Sovereign with the help of Hope comes up with a plan to finally destroy Hercules, Xena pays the price. The end result is Hercules is on trial for the attempted murder and rape of Xena!

Author note: I have not written any fan fiction in a long time! This has been a story in my head that I have wanted to write for a while now. Please send me your reviews; it's the only way that I'll learn.

Reviews: A special thanks to CSigurlie07 for their review, it's my first one! Hazmot, everything will be answered in time. As you asked I tried to get another chapter up as soon as I could. Thanks for reading everyone!!!

Chapter Three

"The Shackle of Justice"

It had been a week since that horrible morning that Xena was found. She had not improved within that time. She had still yet to awaken, and the healer said that the longer that it took for Xena to wake up, that worst it would be. While Gabrielle was grateful to Caltina for being honest with her, she wished that she wouldn't be so bunt sometimes.

They had yet to hear anything about finding who was behind this. Gabrielle refused to believe that Hercules had done it, despite the evidence against him. It would however be nice to know why he had left that night. There were rumors around the village that King Gavin himself had taken a personal interest in this. Gabrielle understood why this was; Xena's attack had the entire town on eggshells. The King had to appease his subjects by vowing to find the criminal and enforce the strongest of punishments. She wanted to be out there. Xena was her friend; she should be the one to find the man responsible for her friend's pain. However, she knew that her place was by Xena's side.

**Corinth**

The entire kingdom was dressed in bright colors, banners of blue and gold waved in the wind. The people were dancing, the mood was delightful. Today concluded the weeklong celebration of King Iphicles being king of Corinth. This week marked the fifth anniversary of the day Jason handed the crown to Iphicles.

Hercules and Iolaus arrived in time for the last day of the ceremonies. Weather condition had held them up for the past week. It was rare to get the entire family together to sit down for a meal, so when Alcmene sent a guilt ridden message about wanting the men to join them for dinner, Hercules could not turn his mother down. By the time that the two men arrived, Alcmene had the big family dinner already prepared in the family dining hall. Laugher filled the room. Seated around the table were Hercules, Iolaus, Alcmene, Jason, Iphicles, and Rita. No one really ate anything; they were all too busy catching up with each other.

The family gathering was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and a small solider walked in. Iphicles got up from the table to meet the man, as of to spare the family the boring events that he had to deal with everyday.

"What was that about?" Asked Jason as Iphicles returned to his seat.

Iphicles grabbed his drink and took a sip before clearing his throat. "There are some soldiers here to speak with Hercules. I asked the solider to detain them until we were finished here, but they won't comply."

"Something must be wrong; I'll speak with them now." Looking towards his mother, "I am very sorry Mother, but if they came for my help the least I can do is to hear what they have to say." Alcmene nodded her head, dismissing him from the meal. Hercules patted Iolaus on the back to follow him outside.

Iphicles' guards opened and closed the doors for Hercules and Iolaus as they exited the dining room and entered the hallway. Once they were out they saw a group of soldiers. These men were not dressed in the Corinth style, evidence that they were not from here, or anywhere near. Hercules offered his hand to the Captain in a friendly matter deserving of the son of Zeus. What he received in return was a shackle slammed onto his wrist.

Hercules looked up at the man confusingly, "What is this?"

"Hercules, I'm Mathis, Captain of King Gavin's solders of Amphipolis. I am under orders to arrest you."

Iolaus stepped in, "What for, what is he being accused of?"

Mathis ignored to smaller man's question, "Hercules, you are a hero is the name of truth and justice. When you are called to stand before it, will you flee, or do as you tell others to do?"

"Answer my friend, what have I been accused of doing? I will go and defend myself and my name. You need not to worry, I will go with you."

Neither man expected the sentence that was about to be spoken. Mathis looked Hercules dead straight in the eyes, "You are accused of the rape and attempted murder of Xena of Amphipolis."

Sorry this chapter is so short, I wrote the outline, and could not find a good place to stop! I have to break it up for it to run smoothly. Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter up tonight.


	4. Iron Bars Hold No Heroes

The Stanger You Know

By: CPCap83

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Xena or Hercules. However, Mathis, Caltina, King Gavin and Samus are mine. I know where I am going with this story, just not sure who or what in involved in it. The disclaimer will get more detailed as I go along.

Summary: When the Sovereign with the help of Hope comes up with a plan to finally destroy Hercules, Xena pays the price. The end result is Hercules is on trial for the attempted murder and rape of Xena!

Author note: I have not written any fan fiction in a long time! This has been a story in my head that I have wanted to write for a while now. Please send me your reviews; it's the only way that I'll learn.

Reviews: A special thanks to CSigurlie07 for their review, it's my first one! Hazmot, everything will be answered in time. As you asked I tried to get another chapter up as soon as I could. Thanks for reading everyone!!!

Chapter Four

"Iron Bars Holds No Heroes"

"Gabrielle?" Gabrielle's eyes flew open at the hoarse voice of her friend. She was at Xena's side quickly.

Taking Xena's hand within her own, her heart leaped when her eyes looked down at rich blue ones. "Xena? Thanks the gods, you're awake."

Xena tried to smile, but could only manage a half one. "Thirsty"

Reaching over to the bed side, Gabrielle poured water from a jug into a cup. Being ever so careful, she placed an arm behind Xena's neck and pulled her up. Despite Xena's attempts to swallow a lot at once, Gabrielle would only permit slips. Within moments, Xena was unconscious again. Carefully Gabrielle laid her back onto the bed. She covered Xena up, and left the room.

Once in the hallway, Gabrielle found Caltina and let her know of the recent developments of Xena's health. Caltina murmured a few words and left to tend to her patient.

Arriving downstairs in the traven, Gabrielle searched for Cyrene. She was brining food to a table and conversing with the customers. Since her only daughter's attack, Cyrene has immersed herself in her work. Gabrielle smiled to herself, you won't think that Xena and her mother had a lot in common, but there were a few things that were identical between the two women. The top of the list was their ability to bury their emotions by focusing on work.

Gabrielle stood at the bottom of the staircase for a few minutes before Cyrene looked her way. With a small gesture by Gabrielle, Cyrene excused herself and walked Gabrielle's way.

Grabbing Cyrene's hands, she said the words that the mother had waited over a week to hear, "She's awake!" The older women leaped into her arms. The two quickly embraced and walked up to the room that held the sleeping Warrior Princess.

**On a road about half a day from Amphipolis**

"I just can't believe it!" Iolaus said for the two hundredth time over that past three days.

"Either can I" replied Hercules. He only spoke in a low mono tone voice since receiving the news about Xena.

"Are they sure that it was our Xena?" Asked Iolaus, "I guess it doesn't really matter who it was, to be accused of doing that to anyone…" He caught the mistake in his choice of words just after he said them.

Hercules stopped and turned to his best friend. Even though his hands were shackled, he was still permitted to walk on his own. Soldiers were on every side of him. When he stopped, the entire group stopped and watched for signs of anything wrong about to occur.

"Yes it does matter!" Xena…she means a lot to me, and the thought that someone would do that to her… it sickens me. If that wasn't bad enough, somewhere there is enough evidence to say that I did it! I will straighten this mess out, and then I'm going to find the person responsible."

Iolaus grew quite; it was not his time to speak. Hercules had rarely said a word in the last few days, and probably needed to get things off his chest. This was also the first time in a while that he let emotion in his voice.

"Did she think that it was me, like these people do? Did she fight back?" He paused for a while as if afraid of his own thoughts, "Was it my face that she looked at while it was happening?"

Iolaus, of course did not have these answers. He could see what the questions were doing to his friend. The worst of it, he couldn't do anything to help.

Further back, Alcmene and Jason were riding in a carriage provided by Iphicles. Iphicles said that he would come in a few days. He wanted to meet with his advisers to try to find a way to help his younger brother, but like Iolaus, he was powerless at the moment. Hercules would have to go to Amphipolis and work it all out there.

"How can they even think my son could do a thing like this? He's done so many good things, helped so many people."

Jason looked at his wife. "King Gavin, like his father before him has always been a fair man. He would not arrest Hercules unless there was a good reason to."

"Oh, Jason! How can you even think of that?"

"I don't believe he did this- not even for a moment. But you know as well as I do that your son has many enemies, anyone of them could have done this and framed Hercules."

Leaning against the back of the seat, Alcmene took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You're right, I just hate this. The look on his face when they told him what had happened, it broke my heart."

Jason cupped his wife's hands with his own. "I don't think yours is the only one."

**Amphipolis**

"She's going in and out, but it an improvement." Caltina explained to Gabrielle and Cyrene.

"So, she's going to be alright?" Cyrene asked hopefully.

"Anything can happen." Cyrene smile disappeared, Caltina continued, "like I said, it's an improvement, a few days ago I would've told you that she didn't have a snow ball's chance in Tartarus. She's a strong one, your girl. So don't count her out yet." It was a rare moment for Caltina, being supportive. That alone gave Cyrene hope. Xena had come back to her before, and by the gods, she can do it again.

The warm moment was interrupted by noise coming from outside. Caltina stayed as Cyrene and Gabrielle went to investigate. Outside people were shouting. It seemed that everyone in the entire village was out in the streets. It took Cyrene and Gabrielle awhile to finally see what was going on. Nothing in the world could have prepared them for what they saw.

At least twenty guards made a circle around Hercules. Iolaus was on the outside walking behind. Gabrielle tried to get to the men, but no one would budge.

"Hercules!" She shouted.

Hercules, recognizing the voice quickly looked to the find the source. "Gabrielle, how is she?" He called behind him as the human circle forced him along. She was unable to get the answer to him, he was already gone.

Arriving in the village's jail, Hercules was still asking people as he passed if they knew anything of the Warrior Princess. Sadly, no one would tell him. There were a few other people in the jail that day. Mathis wanted everyone to be safe. The solution to this would be to have Hercules in a cell by himself. Mathis, himself saw the damage that the demigod did to Xena. It scared him to think that kind of injury he could infect onto people who were not trained as warriors.

Opening the cell's door, Mathis motioned for Hercules to enter.

"Before I go in, can someone tell me how Xena is?"

"You lost the right to know when you attacked her." A bitter Mathis said.

Iolaus watched as Hercules lowered his head and walked into the jail call. "Come on, he's Hercules! He's a hero, is all of this really necessary?"

"Hero?" Mathis asked, "Look where we are, and why we're here. From where I'm standing, these iron bars holds no heroes."

And with that Mathis slammed the cell door shut.


	5. A Sin Unclaimed

The Stanger You Know

By: CPCap83

**Ok, it's 9:50 pm, and room services just arrived. I think that I may be ready to do this! I'm at a conference, and this is the only thing keeping me from going crazy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Xena or Hercules. However, Mathis, Caltina, King Gavin and Samus are mine. I know where I am going with this story, just not sure who or what in involved in it. The disclaimer will get more detailed as I go along.

Summary: When the Sovereign with the help of Hope comes up with a plan to finally destroy Hercules, Xena pays the price. The end result is Hercules is on trial for the attempted murder and rape of Xena!

Author note: I have not written any fan fiction in a long time! This has been a story in my head that I have wanted to write for a while now. Please send me your reviews; it's the only way that I'll learn.

Reviews: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, it keeps me going! Please feedback is the motivation that I need! Keep it coming!

Poll: I'm letting you all decide what happens next. Click on my profile and vote on what you want to see happen in Chapter 6.

Chapter Five

"A Sin Unclaimed"

**An old rundown temple**

"I am pleased with how things are progressing. I see my father was right by bringing you in on this." Said the dark figure.

"I don't give a damn about what some brat and her daddy's opinion of me is." Replied the man dressed in black.

"Very well, we'll cut the formalities. My sources informed me that Xena is expected to recover."

"That was never my goal. The experience with Xena was just a bonus."

"I said get her out of my way, so that I could deal with Hercules without her interference. I care not for the how or why!"

"Oh believe me; she's out of the way. After what happened, do you really thing that she will defend him?"

"Do you really think she believes that it was him?"

"I know Xena, she only trust what she sees with her own two baby blue eyes. She saw Hercules attack her, then force himself on her. Her recovery is that best thing you could hope for."

"And why is that?"

"He's already in jail, there will be a trail. Xena will be the best witness against him. It will be as if she was putting the noose around his neck herself."

"You are aware that your whole plan is based on this world's Xena being the same as yours Sovereign"

The Sovereign walked out of the temple calling behind him, "Hope, I'm betting everything on it."

**Amphipolis**

'Hercules, Iolaus…" Gabrielle said walking up to the cell that held the son of Zeus. Iolaus was leaning against it.

"Gabrielle! What happened, how is she?" Hercules asked.

"She's getting better. At the moment, she can't stay awake that long. The healer says that her body is healing. As of to what happened, I think you know. Now I'm going to ask you- what happened?"

Hercules looked at the young women. "Gabrielle, I swear to you, it wasn't me! Iolaus was with me for the past week, I never was near Xena."

"Hercules, I'm the first person to say that I thought that you would never do this. I saw you! A lot of people saw you. Her own mother invited you into her home. You and Xena went upstairs and the night morning…" She turned her face from the men. It was at that point her realized she hated the man behind the bars. A part of her didn't what to believe this was happening, but she believed what she saw.

"I'm telling you Gabrielle, he was with me. They arrested him in Corinth, before that we were in Athens. Either of us had never been to Amphipolis. There is something going on here, and I need your help to find out what it is." Iolaus said.

Gabrielle looked at Iolaus; he wasn't the one she was mad at. He was just trying to help his friend. She really related to that, she was trying to do the same thing. "If that is true, then what happened? Do you know? I understand that you are just trying to help him, but it not honorable. He raped Xena!" She had yet to say the word, but by saying it the word was given so much power. "She trusted him, and this is what happens? Did you even think of what she was going though? Trust is not Xena's strongest trait, and then this happens? Trauma and disaster has dictated the paths in her life. Did you even for one moment think of what is going to happen once she is physical healed?"

Hercules' eyes started to water. "Yes I did. I'm worried about her. Gabrielle, I don't know how it happened or why. If I find out that this was some sort of revenge against me…, if I was the reason that this happened to her…I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to see her, I need to explain things, make her understand."

"Haven't you done enough? Tell me, were you 'trying to explain things' when you beat her? Did you 'make her understand' by taking her against her will? Why did you do it?" Tears started to roll down her face, but she didn't care, "Tell me! Why did you walk into the traven, all hugs and smiles, and then do THAT to my best friend. I don't want to believe you did it, believe me, I hate the thought of you hurting her. I can't take your word, not on this one, I need proof. So please, please, give me a reason to believe in you."

Hercules said nothing. There was nothing to say. He could see that Gabrielle was trying her best to hold everything together. He doubted that she had slept much since it happened. He couldn't blame her, from what she said, someone who looked like him took advantage of her trust. Xena may not be the only one who will develop trust problems after this ordeal.

"That's what I thought- nothing. Goodbye." Gabrielle quickly left the jail.

It took every effort on Iolaus' part to stay still. She didn't need him now. Hercules did.

"Iolaus can you go and make sure that my mother and Jason are ok? Can you get them set up somewhere for the night?"

"I would rather stay here with you."

"Nothing is going to happen tonight. I need some time to think. So you go, find a nice bed and start new tomorrow."

Iolaus nodded and thought the iron bars, the two men shook hands. Iolaus left to find Alcmene and Jason.

Hercules walked over to the bed in the corner of the cell. It had a thin layer of straw in-between the bed and the sheet. With a heavy sigh Hercules lay down. Looking up at the ceiling, his head began to fill with thoughts that he knew would keep him up all night. The only comfort that the situation offered was that it couldn't get any worse than this. Hearing footstep approaching, he looked towards the door. Suddenly everything became clear.

"Hello"

It just got worse…


	6. Mothers in Arms

The Stanger You Know

By: CPCap83

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Xena or Hercules. However, Mathis, Caltina, King Gavin and Samus are mine. I know where I am going with this story, just not sure who or what in involved in it. The disclaimer will get more detailed as I go along.

Summary: When the Sovereign with the help of Hope comes up with a plan to finally destroy Hercules, Xena pays the price. The end result is Hercules is on trial for the attempted murder and rape of Xena!

Author note: I have not written any fan fiction in a long time! This has been a story in my head that I have wanted to write for a while now. Please send me your reviews; it's the only way that I'll learn. I was recently asked if I was a shipper, I am. However, I am not going to disclose which type. I feel that by revealing that will give away the end of the story. I am a hopeless romantic, and two people will end up together by the completion of this. In this chapter I make a reference of how long ago Lycesus (Xena's younger brother) was killed twenty-three years ago. I am basing this on Xena being a warlord for twelve years, and she being on the side of good for ten. These are my numbers, there isn't really anything on the show to support or contradict this. I am just using this timeframe to benefit my story.

Reviews: Thank you to everyone for the reviews, it keeps me going! Please feedback is the motivation that I need! Please, keep it coming!

Poll: I'm letting you all decide what happens next. Click on my profile and vote on what you want to see happen in Chapter 7.

Refresher Course/Spoilers: Someone asked me who the Sovereign was, I'm sorry- I should have made a spoiler alert. I am going with both the Hercules and Xena story line. The Sovereign is Hercules' (how do I say this correctly? Help me if you know) 'parallel self' from an alternate world. If you need more information please read the synopsis for Hercules' episode "Stranger is a strange world", the Sovereign also made appearances in numerous other episodes.

Chapter Six

"Mothers in Arms"

"Hello."

"Ares, how did I know that you were somehow involved in this?" Hercules got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Oh, I'm not involved in this at all little brother. And I really don't think that you are either."

"So of all the people against me, I'm supposed to believe that you are the one person who isn't?"

Ares waved his hand and a chair appeared next to the cell. With a groan, he sat. "Now, we both know that's not true. There are a lot of people who believe you, I'm just the one that you thought wouldn't. You are also aware of the fact that if I ever for a moment though that you had anything to do with this, you wouldn't be alive."

Hercules couldn't believe what he was hearing, Ares believed him? This was not like his brother at all. "Point taken, but why?"

"I want the same things that you do."

"And what is that?"

Ares folded his arms. "Xena recovers, this bastard captured and skinned alive." He brought one hand to his chest and leaned in, "I personally would like her to lead my army, but hey, that one may just be me."

"Oh, ok, and you're here to what? Help me?" Hercules said sacristy.

"Believe it or not, yes. I think that this was not as much as an attack on Xena, but you. So, my next question to you would be – who did you piss off?"

"If I knew that, would I still be here? I would break out of here and find them. But because I don't have a clue, I'm here. I was hoping that when Xena woke up, she could shed some light on this."

"Yes and while you wait for that, I'm just going to go outside and offer the army my services building the gallows to hang you from. Come on man! Think! Who would go after Xena to send you a message?"

"Message, what message? Xena is hurt, I'm in jail. If there is something that I'm missing here, please let me know!"

"I don't know, but I'm going to see what I can find out. There has to be a clue out there somewhere. What do you know?"

With a sigh, Hercules explained what he knew, "From what Gabrielle briefly told me, someone who looked like me came to town about a week ago. He put on a pretty go show, Gabrielle thought it was me. This guy asked to speak with Xena, and the two of them went upstairs. The next morning they found her."

"But no one saw the attack on Xena?"

"I'm not totally clear on the details, Gabrielle really was not happy with me right now, and that's putting it nicely."

"How could someone have the skills and strength to do that to her? She's taken me on many times, and always put up a good fight. She must have believed that it was you."

The one thing that Hercules feared was just voiced by his brother, Xena thought it was him. If they all came out of this alright, how could they ever go back to what they had? "Why do you say that?"

"Well, when she sees me, she knows that a fight is coming. When she sees you, it's all butterflies and flowers. I would put my money on the fact that she when she saw you, sorry the guy how looked like you, she was taken by surprise. She let her guard down. By the time that she knew what was going on, it was too late. What gets me is the strength issue. Even catching her off guard, sure she would get injured, but the rape. I don't know how he did that? She would have put up a hell of a fight to prevent that one from happening. Anyway, I'm going to look around and see if I find anything else out. Bye bye."

"Ares, you're not giving Xena a lot of credit with that scenario of yours."

"Brother, we're in this situation now because Xena obviously gave you too much credit." With the remark, he was gone.

**Tavern**

"Cyrene, it's really nice you putting us up here with everything that's going on." Iolaus said helping Cyrene and Gabrielle bring the food out of the kitchen.

"Iolaus, I'm the only Inn in Amphipolis. Where else would you go? Plus, I believe the despite the crime, everyone deserves a fair trial. And their family should be there to support them. I've been told that Xena has been on trial a few times, if she would ever to bother sending me a message, I know that I would be there to support her. I would be there no matter what the charges were. I can't begrudge anyone that right to support their love ones. Gabrielle told me that you and Xena have a bit of a 'interesting" past, but now you two are friends. I wanted to thank you for that."

Iolaus smiled, "You're a good woman Cyrene. I hope Xena is thankful for a mother like you."

The food was placed at the table. Jason and Alcmene were talking, but stopped as soon as they saw everyone.

"Oh, Cyrene, you shouldn't have. With everything going on the last thing that you need to do is make dinner for a bunch of strangers." Alcmene said.

"With all of Gabrielle's stories, I feel that I know you all already. Really, it's no trouble at all. It's good for me. It takes my mind off of what is going on upstairs." Cyrene looked upstairs.

Alcmene saw the pain in Cyrene's eyes. It was a look that only another mother would understand. "It must be hard for you, how is she doing?"

Jason got up and offered Cyrene his seat. He took a chair from another table that was empty. Cyrene sat down, "Caltina, the healer, said that Xena is improving. She still can't stay awake for a long time, and her vocabulary is limited to 'thirsty' and 'tired'."

"How awful! I know you're probably hearing from everyone 'I know how you feel', and they really don't, but I'm telling you, I KNOW how you feel. When was the last time you ate or slept?"

Cyrene laughed, "Sleep? What's that? Caltina comes in a few times during the day, but she's also the midwife for the village. She delivered Xena you know, in fact, she delivered all three of my children. Anyone under the age of 40 in this village she delivered. She's very protective of the townspeople because of that. When Caltina is not here, Gabrielle stays with Xena during the day. I stay down here and serve the people, and then after I close up, I sit with her."

"You said that Caltina delivered all three of your children? Where are the other two? I don't mean to pry, but I would think if my sister was hurt that I would be there for her." Jason asked.

"You're not prying at all, I volunteered the information. In addition to Xena, I have two sons, Lycesus, and Toris. Lycesus was killed by the warlord Cortese about twenty-three years ago. Toris is in Athens visiting friends. I sent word to him. I haven't heard anything back from him. I don't know if he's coming or not."

"Cyrene, I'm sorry for your lost. No parent should ever bury their child. My son, Hercules, buried three. It's a horrible thing. If you would like me, I would be happy to help out with anything you need. Just like you, I'm worried about my child. I'm not going to sleep well until everything is settled; I could stay with Xena for a few hours so you can sleep." Alcmene offered.

"I know that you are going though your own dramas right now with your own child, I would hate to burden you."

"Oh, please don't give that a second thought. I saw how my son reacted when he heard what happened to your daughter, it broke his heart." Gabrielle couldn't take any more. Everyone at the table was totally ignoring the evidence that linked Hercules to the attack. Cyrene was the nicest person she knew, but she couldn't believe that Cyrene was being so willing to hear about how much Hercules cared for Xena after everything that had happened. It made her skin crawl. She got up and left the room.

Everyone saw Gabrielle leave, but thought that the best thing at the moment was to let her be. Alcmene continued, "That means to me that he really does care for her. I would like to help in any way that I can."

Cyrene had to think for a minute. This was the woman who was the mother of the man accused with the assault of her daughter. She really didn't know how to feel about it. Part of her head was screaming at her not to let Alcmene anywhere near her child. The other part, the rational part, told her that you can't define a person of the bases of what their child had done; she knew that more than anyone for her experience with Xena. Ignoring the facts of the situation, Cyrene just saw another worried mother, who needed to keep busy to get her mind off of what was going on."If you really mean that, I would appreciate it. Thank you."


End file.
